


Surrogate Family

by Star_Sargent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lovesickness, M/M, Mafia Boss Obi-Wan Kenobi, New York City, Non-Consensual Touching, Organized Crime, Pining, Single Parent Anakin Skywalker, Slow Burn, Stalking, Unhealthy Obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Sargent/pseuds/Star_Sargent
Summary: "I can't believe I fell in love with you... Idiot!""Love you too, dear one but if I have to restrain you any longer then I have to, I might begin hating myself too."In where Obi-Wan Kenobi becomes obsessed with the proud skirt-wearing crop-top-loving beauty named Anakin Skywalker, as well as his family and feels like he's finally found himself.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 36
Kudos: 178





	1. Rusty work

“Amazing, you’ve finally come out of that lair of yours, you’re always in there, why not go have fun?” 

“Shut up, Vos.”

“What I’m trying to say _Obi-Wan,_ is that you should settle down. No need to always distract yourself.” Obi-Wan groaned, looking out the window of his associate’s office, staring at the people that went about their day. “Why don’t you go find someone, spend some time with them and fall in love.”

“We both know why I refuse to have _sexual_ relations.” He waved the man off, resting his chin on his palm, fingers gently pressing against his cheekbone, he let his eyes linger on those few he found interesting before glancing at his friend. “But you wouldn’t understand, seeing how you disobey the rules, _Quinlan.”_

“If it irritated you, you would’ve kicked me out already, but it doesn’t bother you, does it?” Quinlan smirked, slipping away from his desk and next to Obi-Wan, handing him a glass of whisky, when did he..? “I’ll be back, feel free to stay a little longer.”

“Of course, thank you.” Obi-Wan accepted the glass, continuing to stare out the window as Quinlan left. His office was almost historical, giving you the feeling of a library, rosewood and dark green surrounded the room with the faint smell of cigarettes. He glanced over at the small vase holding white roses, his heart ached. They were from Quinlan’s wife, _Quin’s family, something he’d never have._

Obi-Wan sighed, letting his eyes roam the streets until he found a pretty sight. A man with no fear, walking down the street wearing a light pink crop top and tight jeans which hugged his curves, just flaunting how perfect the man was built, like a god. Obi-Wan’s heart fluttered as he took a sip of his drink, gaze falling to the small group of kids following him.

Two teens and three middle-schoolers, a family? Maybe, but they’d have some similarities if that was the case, adoption? Seems right. Obi-Wan watched as they entered the apartment complex across from him, his heart went back to aching at the thought of never seeing this man came to him.

He was desperate to find out who he was, wasn’t he?

Oh, hell's yes.

* * *

**Monday | XXXX | XXXX**

“No, he was wearing a _light_ pink crop top, not hot pink. _Dumbass.”_ Obi-Wan groaned, putting his phone on loudspeaker and placing it on the table beside him, grabbing a hammer from a small tray. Not even a full day later and he couldn’t get his mind off the man he saw.

“No need for that language… _Yeash,_ you want me to hack into the resident files?” He glanced over at the light, a faint yellow illuminating the whole warehouse, it occasionally flickered, sometimes switching off for a minute, leaving nothing but heavy breathing. “You said there were kids, right? How many?”

“Five.” His eyes slowly trailed down to the chair under the light, smirking at the man sitting in it. His face held pure terror which fueled Obi-Wan, the man tried to scream but was muffled due to the make-a-shift gag. “Thank you, Quin.”

“Yeah, yeah… Finally getting you someone to love, I feel like cupid.” He used the flat side of the hammer to lift the man’s chin, forcing him to stare in Obi-Wan’s dark eyes before pulling it away and slamming it against the side of his face. Obi-Wan marvelled at the muffled cry he let out. “Are you with someone?”

“Kinda, you know how business is.” He stared at the hammer, already becoming bored with it, his face scrunched at the repeated clanking of metal. “Say, Quin…” Obi-Wan walked over to the tray, discarding his blazer. ”Should I cut this guy’s fingers off?”

“Oh, god, yes. Can I stay on? I’d love to hear it.” Obi-Wan hummed just loud enough for his phone to hear as he gently traced each tool before his fingers curled around a small rusty knife. “Thank’s Obi.”

“It’s the least I can do.” His other hand went to a pair of pliers, small and sharp enough to dig under the nail. Obi-Wan took a few long strides over to the man, with each step, the light flickered and was soon in the man’s face with a crazed smirk before tugging the cloth out of his mouth. “Hello there, having fun?”

“P-please! I have a fami—” The man tried to speak, getting cut off when Obi-Wan slapped him, glaring down at him with disgust.

“And I want a family, yet you don’t see me begging for my life over it, oh; _I have so much to live for, I need to marry someone and live happily ever after.”_ He took a pose, hand flat on his chest with the other’s wrist pressed against his forehead as he mocked a high-pitched tone. He almost smirked at the rather loud snickering from his phone. “Please shut up, I don’t want to hear it.”

The man started to scream, probably hoping someone would hear him, poor guy just some rando he got off the street for fun. Obi-Wan groaned, crouching in front of his right side and steading his hand before jamming the bottom part of the plier under his fingernail.

* * *

**9:53 PM | Unspecified street**

Obi-Wan froze in his tracks at the girlish scream from around the corner, into an alley of course. A small thrill of adrenaline shoved him towards the cries, it was likely just a mugging and someone was overreacting.

He was somewhat surprised that the streets were empty, he expected them to at least have people going to parties or drunkies. Obi-Wan’s heart sped up at the sight of _him_ but soon turned into one of disgust at the sight of someone on top of him, pinning him to a wall.

Obi-Wan silently growled, taking a few steps before rushing in and slamming his body against the man, he grabs the mans collar, smashing his fist against his face. He watched as the- now- unconscious body hits the ground with a small crack, pleasure striking through his body at it.

He spun on his heel, going over to the young man and crouching in front of him. “You alright..?” Obi-Wan asked his accent heavy on his lips.

Bright blue eyes glanced up at him with gratefulness, his heart aching at the tears that rolled down his face, those pretty pink, plump lips quivered in fear and messy curls peacefully sticking to his face from sweat.

Obi-Wan’s heart fluttered at the sight, relishing the sight of fear. “I’m Obi-Wan, you are?” He hummed soothingly, a small smile coming to his face as the other grinned at him.

“A-Anakin... Thank you!” _What a beautiful name._

Obi-Wan helped _Anakin_ up, taking note of the ripped shirt he wore. His eyebrows furrowed before he took his blazer off and placed it on Anakin’s shoulders, Obi-Wan walked him out of the alley, stopping under a street light.

“Would you like me to walk you home, _Anakin?”_ He offered, teasingly purring out his name. He really could get used to saying it.

The light flickered and Obi-Wan tensed, expecting to see lifeless blue eyes staring at him, expecting a bloodied face of regret. But was just met with Anakin’s crystal blues and slightly bruised face smiling at him.

_“I’d like that, thank you. Obi-Wan…”_


	2. Don't touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You touch and your hands get cut off for the monster under your bed or out you _window._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laid awake because I couldn't stop thinking about this and how much I'm going to hate myself for trying when I have no idea what to do with this-

**10:12 PM | Untitled Household**

Anakin let out a long sigh, resting his head against the door as he locked it. Wasn’t the first time he got pulled into an alley because of what he wore. It was just a skirt, no biggie, yet, he couldn’t wear a pink skirt with his shirt tucked in because it seemed _feminine._

Quite pitiful that something commonly seen on women wasn't supposed to seen on him.

“Anakin?” His head snapped over to the hall, shoulder slumping in weakness at the sight of his sister catching him like this. “God! What happened?”

He gently smiled as she rushed to his side, cupping his face and tracing the few bruises on his face. “Just some people with fragile masculinity.” He laughed, face falling at the tears that started to form in her eyes. “I’m fine, Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka didn’t seem convinced, never did, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hall, knocking four times on the door before taking him into the bathroom. Anakin groaned, flipping the toilet lid down before sitting. He stayed quiet as she got out a first-aid kit, setting it on the counter and rummaging through it.

“What now..? Oh, of course.” Anakin glanced up at the door, softly smiling at his brother, how did he get so lucky with his siblings?

“I’m truly sorry, Maul but your poor negotiation tactics suck. At the end of the day, I’m always in a skirt.”

* * *

**10:14 PM | Unspecified street**

Obi-Wan glared at the unconscious man with pure venom, how _dare_ he touch something that was _his._

His.

Anakin was Obi-Wan’s property.

Obi-Wan’s lips curled in a small twisted smirk as he hurled the man up, wrapping an arm around him. No-one will bother, he just looks like a friend helping another home after a rough night at the bar, and with that, he brought the man to his beloved torture palace.

* * *

**7:10 AM | Skywalker(?) Household | Anakin's room**

Anakin sat on his bed, staring at the shredded shirt in his hands, shame, it was a favourite. He got up and tossed it in his bin, exiting his room a moment after.

He couldn’t sleep, how dumb, endlessly cuddling with his pillow, trying to pretend it was his late wife but fell into the game of toss and turn. As he walked down his apartment hall he knocked on the two doors, softly smiling at the no girls/boys signs on each one before heading to the kitchen.

Of course, the two eldest woke first, Ahsoka and Maul. He glanced over at them, Ahsoka helping her brother attach his prosthetic as he sat on the couch, flipping through channels. Anakin hummed a small tune as he prepared breakfast for his siblings, it was somewhat hard to believe he got approval to watch over those few he considered family.

“Rex! Put your brother down!”

"Cody started it!”

Anakin groaned, glancing at the microwaves clock. _7:21._ Too early for fighting, so glad _Savage_ isn’t like the twins, he let out an appreciative sound when Ahsoka walked into the kitchen, pushing him aside as she took over cooking so he could properly get changed.

He walked back to his room, pulling out new clothes. Work? No, he didn’t have today. Ahsoka and Maul walk to school meaning he could drop off the others. Anakin huffed, every day it was the same thoughts, repeating because he can’t keep a schedule. He sat on his bed, taking a moment to cuff his jeans before slipping a hoodie on and grabbing his phone.

He checked his notifications before getting a chilling feeling, Anakin whipped his head to look out his window, hesitantly pushing the blinds aside. Paranoid. That’s what he was, overreacting. Didn't take him a therapist to know that.

But he felt something staring at him, two piercing, burning eyes watching his every movement. Anakin stared out his window, searching for anyone, anything. Nothing, just people going about their early days as the sun rose, slowly warming up the cold morning.

Anakin jumped as the gazed suddenly changed, it became more affectionate, _somehow._ He sighed, paranoid, yep. Anakin closed his blinds, preferring the darkness rather than the blaring sun. He quickly returned to the kitchen, smiling at the sight of everyone already preparing for school while scarfing down breakfast.

He’s only been watching over these kids for a year, attending all school events, driving them to friends and in general, being a good brother yet he can’t be as organized as them.

“Anakin!” Ahsoka sat up. “I have a school project and…”

“Yeah, whatever. You can hang out with your girlfriend.” _School project,_ he caught on faster than she realised.

“She’s not my—”

“Ahsoka, my dear adopted sister.” Maul cried, completely dramatic and perfect, he flashed her a cocky grin which seemed to anger her. “Shut up, please. And go make out with _Barriss.”_

Of course, they started to argue. Anakin sighed, glancing at the time once more, _7:25,_ it’s going to be a long day.

“Both of you have to be out that door in less than five, get dressed, brush your teeth and go.” It was less than a fifteen-minute walk to their school but they always took their time, gaining a small group of friends on the way which slows them down.

 _They’ve barely changed since_ the **orphanage.**

* * *

**8:34 AM | XXXX**

“I should just kill you.”

Obi-Wan glared down at the man, he wasn’t strapped to a chair this time a medical table instead, in a fake operating room. He gently pulled the surgical mask down, ignoring his bloody gloves, letting out a huff. “Or maybe I should replace your arms with your legs and cut off your dick.”

A small laugh fell from his lips.

“You really should know better than touching what’s mine, but I forgive you, you didn’t know. I’ll just give you an example of what will happen next time.” He could feel the man shiver under his gaze. “You do know I want an answer right?” Obi-Wan’s voice turned cold as he pulled his gloves off, he traced the man’s lips, smirking at the blood that seeped around the stitches. “Come on, give me a smile, bright and bloody!”

He let out a venomous crackle as the man tried to smile, failing and just looking like a disgusting joke. Obi-Wan slumped, glaring once more. “You sink, actors do a much better job.” He kicked the table, smiling as everything fell, his patient let out a small cry which led to a bigger one as the stitches tore. “Alright, replacing your body parts it is.”

Last night he met Anakin.

This morning, Quinlan gave him all the information he wanted on the young man.

After that, he knew he had to see his precious _Skywalker._

And he’s made Anakin aware that he’ll have a guardian angel, even if he doesn’t know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨ Come at me on my [Tumblr](https://star-sargent.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love hearing your thoughts/ideas so feel free to comment 🧡


	3. Hit and Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's okay to avoid eyes, walk the street and relive trauma as a car passes, small crash and you're ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwah! I'm too sleep-deprived for this.

**Tuesday | 9:34 AM | XXXX**

“You have no idea how much this means Sola.”

Anakin looks over at the woman, smiling at her, a smile reserved for family.

“Oh, Ani. You’re family, and I’d die for the twins.” She laughed, clasping her hands together. “You don’t need to hesitate to ask me for help, I know you try your best but you must remember that you need to have a break once and awhile.”

“You know I can’t, I… Are we going to have this conversation again?” He slumped, playfully glaring at her.

Sola sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. “At least let me treat you, Anakin…” He shook his head, making her groan. “As family! Please, dear, you need a break.”

“You’re going to find some way to convince me, aren’t you? Refuse to give me my children? Kidnap my siblings?” Anakin huffed, crossing his arms.

“Good ideas… Maybe!” She laughed, brushing off her dress, simple and elegant.

Anakin sighed, staring out the baloney window from where he stood, they were high up, of course. Sola Naberrie, a wealthy businesswoman, a college friend, his sister-in-law. Many things he could call her but one was different from the others.

_Padmé’s sister._

“Fine, happy?”

“Very, come along, I know a quiet coffee shop we could go to.”

Anakin smiled, glancing over at the playmat on the floor. Two small children, twins, his children... Luke and Leia. His everything.

* * *

**9:31 AM | XXXX**

Obi-Wan fell to the floor, holding onto his kitchen counter. “Shit.”

The ginger had _business_ to attend to, his plans getting set back because of it. And because he was daydreaming about his blue-eyed boy, he ended up getting shot, twice in the knee. “Anakin… Fucking hell, how dare you.” The man was taking over his mind, only obscene images of the man, everything was being taken away from him as he could only think about fucking Anakin Skywalker.

His hand curled into a fist as he stood up, no longer fazed by the bullet wound. “Anakin, my Anakin.” The young man was taunting him, probably knew what he was doing and laughing. “I’m going to fucking _strangle_ you.”

He didn’t realise he had a knife in his hand until he stabbed himself, deep in the thigh, making him howl in pain. That was the only thing that could snap him out of his ferial delusion. “Shit, baby boy… I…”

He was alone, in his kitchen, in his apartment. It was dark, all the blinds were closed, he was alone.

Obi-Wan’s fingers gently traced the marbled counter as his breathing started to normalize. He lashed out at him. He didn’t mean to hurt him. He doesn’t want to hurt him. He didn’t hurt _her._

* * *

**10:28 AM | Luka & Lorie Cafe**

“So? How are the kiddies?” Sola asked, mainly asking about Ashoka and Savage, _her favourites._

Anakin sighed, fingers curling around the hot cup. “I don’t know anymore, I’m trying to be a good brother but they all fight and know with the twins coming back…” Hot chocolate, the only drink that makes him pour out his emotions, not even alcohol can do this to him. “Maul’s grades have been falling and Rex has gotten into fights!”

“He’s twelve, right? Oh, I’m so proud!” She laughed but quickly frowned at Anakin’s blank face. “Anakin, you try your best every day, working hard for them. You didn’t have to get them out of that place, but you did because you thought they’d be better in your care.” Sola hummed. “And they are better, don’t you see how they’ve grown? You’re raising them as a brother while raising your own kids!”

“That’s only because I bite off more than I can chew, **she** was the one who helped me, now, nothing…” Anakin groaned, softly tracing the coffee lid. **“She** taught me how to raise them.” And now he had to continue alone and with babies, he glanced over to the pram beside them, Luke and Leia quietly snoring. _Adorable._

They decided it was better to finish up and go home, both having chores to do. And living close to another they walked together.

“Any plans this weekend?” Sola questioned, gently pushing the pram along the sidewalk. “I was thinking about spending it at the parents…”

It’s barely been half a year since her death and everyone else has moved on, how pathetic. “I have work but you can take the kids if you’d like.” She huffed, glaring at Anakin who just gave her a stern face. “I can’t take a break, we need the money.”

“Anakin, you know that if you—”

“I don’t need help, let alone get treated like a child who doesn’t know any better.” He groaned, glaring back at her. “I can do this on my own, please.”

They stopped walking, just glaring at another. But they stopped as soon as they started, both of their heads whipped to the road, staring at a limp body with a car right in front of it. The car was empty though, nothing, and the figure, no.

**That wasn’t a human.**

He felt sick, not because of _that_ but because of the things— Memories that tore at his mind, begging to be let in and possibly send him into a panic attack.

Small soft cries came from the stroller, _the children,_ Anakin crouched down in front of it, heart aching for any kids that might’ve seen it. He swiftly unclasped the harness, taking Luke into his hands and stood, glancing over at the lifeless… Thing.

People had crowded the body, many screaming and… It was quite a mess, perfect way to describe it. Anakin noticed something familiar, ginger hair and neat clothing, reminded him of - A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder, pulling him along.

“Let’s get out of here, not good for the children,” Sola begged, sounding winded.

“Y-yeah…”

He looked back over at the crowd, not a second later and the man looked up at him, both of them making eye-contact and Anakin swore he could feel sparks when he gave a small smile before going back to what he was doing.

His heart swelled, it was him. Obi-Wan, right? He knew he’d recognise the handsome blue-eyed ginger. Handsome? He was married. Still is, even if she's… _Deceased,_ he was still loyal. But that doesn’t stop his mind from replaying that night in his head like it happened yesterday. _Oh, yes, right. It was yesterday._

* * *

**10:52 AM | Unspecified street**

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin left, choosing to do the same a moment after he heard a siren, Who was that woman? _I was thinking about spending it at the parents._ Who, he needed to find that out, he needed to know everything about Anakin until he was satisfied… Really?

He should follow them, just until Anakin got home safe, maybe stay a little longer?

Obi-Wan sighed. Everything he did, it now had meaning, everything he did was for Anakin. Anakin Skywalker, one day he’ll have his hands wrapped around that neck, listening to those precious sounds only for him.

Too early for disire.

He’ll drag the younger man away from his family, keep Anakin with him, let Anakin rest with whatever he wants at his fingertips. He barely remembers being this obsessed with _her,_ what was so different about Anakin?

* * *

**3:37 PM | Skywalker Household**

Anakin fell on the couch with a sigh, reaching for the remote as he grabbed a random pillow, stuffing it under his head. He just finished cooking, the twins were put down for a nap and now he could entertain himself until the others got home and took over the lounge room.

He surfed a few channels until he decided the news would be somewhat okay, Anakin sat up, trying to get comfortable but every way he sat felt wrong, made him feel disgusting.

Anakin jumped up, speed walking to the bathroom, he didn’t have to go, he just wanted to test something… One foot in and he felt wrong, he sighed, closing the door before sliding down against it. His hand found their way in his hair, softly tugging.

He was shaking, was he scared? Seems right if he was - Fuck, tears.

“Things are never right.” Anakin quietly muttered to himself, walking back to the couch, weakly sitting down which quickly turned into his face shoved in a pillow and discarded blankets. He bundled himself up, forming a nest as he stared at the television.

 **“A man by the name of… ...Was hit by…”** Anakin’s face scrunched in realisation, a picture of a man, who drunkenly assaulted him for wearing a skirt. **“...But when paramedic took a good look at him, his arms and legs had been swapped. He didn’t appear to have a proper face until they did a full-body search and found what was supposed to be there was attached to his stomach.”**

Anakin gagged as the newer picture came up, he took a good look at it, unable to keep his eyes off the man, his eyed mainly stared at the letters carved on his chest.

**For A.Sky**

“Fucking disgusting…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👉👈 Had a dep thought- What if I put dates and locations- so I went with the shitty idea. (updated the ones before)
> 
> Much love to you all 🧡 Thank you for supporting this fic.  
> Any questions or ideas you'd like to see happen? Drop them off at my [Tumblr.](https://star-sargent.tumblr.com/)


	4. Downtown Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's running into someone you wanted to see again.
> 
> At night once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every comment boosts my serotonin, thank you. 🧡🧡🧡

**Tuesday | 3:52 PM | Anakin’s room**

Anakin stared at his door, curled up in a ball with a blanket draped over his shoulders, he wore nothing but a dark blue, oversized sweater and boxers. He rubbed his legs together, fiddling with the sleeves

Why was he even thinking about it? Anyone’s name could start with an A. Or it could’ve been their surname and their actual name was Sky. It couldn’t have been him, It could’ve been anyone but the man… From last night. What did he do to deserve this?

Anakin’s eyebrows knitted together, focusing on the bits of yarn that held the sweater together, his breathing was slow and he could swear he had eyes on him… Again...

He heard the front door open, taking his mind off everything that just happened, after everyone got settled he needed to feed the twins. Anakin got up with a sigh, changing into pants and a new shirt, he tossed his sweater on his bed.

Completely unaware that it’d be the last time he wore that exact sweater.

* * *

**4:25 PM | Kenobi’s Apartment**

Obi-Wan hissed, holding the sweater close to his chest as he walked to his room. He kicked his door open and threw it on his bed, hurriedly unzipping his pants and shoving his boxers down to free his already aching cock.

He grabbed the sweater and brought it close, melting at the scent of it, he spat in his hand and reached for his erection. He pumped it while inhaling as much as he could, easily becoming intoxicated due to the smell that is just his pure darling, his mind could barely form a sentence, except for one.

**_Anakin, mine._ **

He could only go as far as imagine what he wanted, a pretty boy underneath him, begging and begging while Obi-Wan showered him in everything he could only dream for.

Obi-wan sat on the edge of his bed, slowly laying down, grabbing his sheets. Imagining Anakin’s legs wrapped around him, letting him ruin his skirt as he got fucked against the wall, offering himself whenever Obi-Wan had a bad day…

“Anakin…” He murmured, loving how it felt on his lips, rich and elegant. Just how Obi-Wan wants it, wants him. He nuzzled into the sweater, pressing small kisses to it.

_If only Anakin knew that he had Obi-Wan wrapped around his finger the moment Obi-Wan laid his eyes on him._

Obi-Wan took deep breaths, endlessly staring at his ceiling while his thoughts of Anakin slowly faded, when had he been attracted to men? He weakly sat up, grabbing a tissue and cleaning his hand. Obi-Wan let out a groan when he heard his phone ringing.

He reached for his pants, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 6:27. How long had he been? He sighed, answering the call, lying back down. “What do you want.”

Obi-Wan let out a choked noise, standing up with a slight stumble. “I’ll be there, don’t let them out of your sight, and if you do… _I’ll break your fucking knees and might as well send a finger to your family_.” He hissed, his tone was icy, accent thick on his lips.

**_Stupid job._ **

* * *

**8:34 PM | XXXX**

Where was he? God knows, he just heard gunshots and leapt into the nearest alley. Some random shitty downtown crime warzone. Anakin sighed, resting his head against the wall of some building, why did he go for a walk? He should be asleep in the comfort of his bed, weighed down by the warmth of his blankets.

Why didn’t he bring his phone? Anakin whimpered as police cars passed by, but and red illuminating the street. Somethings happening and he has a chance of getting caught in it. Anakin tugged his hoodie down, covering his face before choosing to fiddle with his skirt for god knows how long.

Dark blue hoodie, black skirt, he can’t possibly be seen if he was in the shadows, right? He can risk it for the biscuit, maybe? It was just anxiety from earlier today…

“God, fuck.” Anakin hissed, wincing at the sound of more gunshots.

Anakin brushed himself off, tugging the skirt down and carefully walked to the other side of the alley, a soft sigh leaving his lips as the gunshots faded before returning, _louder._

Anakin jumped into the shadows, watching as cars passed, police following. He let out another sigh, this one was of relief. He hesitantly crossed the streets, staying in the shadows with his head down, he had no idea where he was going but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try.

He walked for a while, feeling tired, should’ve stayed home. He was a complete idiot. Anakin felt his eyes drooping - but was suddenly struck awake as he bumped into someone. Anakin flinched, multiple apologies leaving his lips as he stared at the ground.

“Anakin?”

“H-huh?” He squeaked, glancing up before lighting up in recognition. “Oh! It’s you! _Obi-wan, right?”_

The man smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder with a smile. “Indeed it is, I saw you earlier today if I’m correct.”

Anakin nodded, grinning at _Obi-Wan._ “That guy, he was on the news, quite disturbing… What did it look like up close?”

“Disgusting… Poor man, changing the subject… How are you? That was the same person from last night, right? Must be awful to…” He clicked his tongue.

Anakin shrugged, looking into Obi-Wan’s eyes, grey-blues eyes. **The clouds before the storm.** “I’ve been thinking about it, Shocked? Confused? I don’t know what I felt…”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, looking at him with pity. “What are you even doing out here? It’s about one in the morning.”

“O-one?!” Anakin _shrieked._ “Oh, shit… I lost track of time… Oh, fuck…” It felt like just a minute ago he wished his siblings goodnight before checking up on his children. “I-I need to…” Obi-Wan sighed, grabbing his hand, squeezing it.

**They both felt the sparks.**

“Then let’s get you home, _darling.”_ Obi-Wan smiled.

 _Darling?_ Was this man a flirt? Based on the way he’s dressed, Anakin could only wonder. “I… N-no I don’t want to take up your time, you probably have someplace to be…”

"It’s no worry.” Obi-Wan’s thumb gently traced his knuckles, making Anakin flush. “You know where to go?”

“I… Not exactly… I’ve never been in this part of town before…” Anakin's eyes fluttered shut, shyly shuffling closer.

Obi-Wan hummed, eyebrows furrowing. “You live somewhere in East Harlem, right?”

“Y-yeah… In one of the shitty apartment complexes.” It was all he could afford, shitty house, shitty job, shitty life. He always put his family before himself, they were all he needed.

“I’m sure it can’t be that bad…”

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin along, both of them chatting like old friends.

“Hey…” Anakin murmured, now noticing that they held hands the whole way back. A small sense of comfort filled him.

“Yeah?” Obi-Wan asked, almost begged. Slowly and somewhat unwantedly pulled his hand away after finding Anakin's gaze lingering on their combined hands.

He blushed, a small smile gracing his lips. “Uh, can I have your… Number?” Anakin giggled, staring at Obi-Wan’s somewhat shocked expression.

“You don’t have your phone on you, do you?” Anakin shook his head as Obi-Wan took his phone out, frowning but somehow blushed more. “Well then… Can _I_ have yours?” He smirked, winking.

Anakin squeaked, taking the phone when it was handed to him. He quickly put in his number, double-checking from messing it up so much. “H-here.”

* * *

Obi-Wan grinned at the dark blush that coated Anakin’s cheeks, he wanted to touch him, not let him go. _Why did he pull away, he could’ve brought Anakin to his place and never let go._

He grabbed the phone, relishing the warmth it had.

“I’ll see you again sometime..?” Anakin smiled, straightening out his skirt. Obi-Wan was distracted by it earlier, by Anakin’s legs, what would it be like to have them wrapped around him?

God this man was a tease. “Maybe, or perhaps I’ll call you.” He laughed.

“Maybe…” Anakin hummed, running his fingers through his hair. “I need to…” 

_Beautiful._ “Bye, Anakin.” Obi-Wan purred, watching as Anakin walked to the front door, underneath the soft white light. He quickly put in a contact name; **_Baby boy._**

Anakin spun on his heel, face absolutely gorgeous. Pink plump lips fell into a grin, bright crystal blues showing nothing but hope for the future… _Did he always have a scar?_

“Bye Obi-Wan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a schedule so I get more time to write longer chapters but I get these thoughts and I write and I don't know-
> 
> Any questions come ask me on [Tumblr🧡](https://star-sargent.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Like always, thank you for reading.


	5. A helpful angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sweet yet bitter, like cherries.
> 
> Comfy but not good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick age chart:  
> Obi-Wan: 34  
> Anakin: 22  
> Maul: 16 (2 months until 17)  
> Ahsoka: 15  
> Rex & Cody: 12  
> Savage: 9  
> Luke & Leia: 4 months

_Good night, Anakin._

_Ditto Obiwan nighties ✨_ _  
__That’s how you spell it right?_

_Close, it’s Obi-Wan. And please try to be formal._

_My goodness, dearest apologies!_ _  
__Lmao night for real this time_

_Of, course. Sleep well._

Anakin smiled, changing the number to a name. **[Stormy eyes]** He set his phone down, resting his head on his pillow and immediately falling into a light sleep.

* * *

Obi-Wan stared down at Anakin, what was he doing? Should he be doing this? Who cares, not like he’d know.

Obi-Wan crouched beside Anakin, pulling the covers up to his chin. Messaging wasn’t a proper way to say goodnight to someone you love. He placed a small kiss to his neck, unable to control himself, he started sucking, covering his neck in a few hickeys and beard burn, _of course._ Something more guilty then the purple marks.

He touches Anakin, slowly tracing down and down… Obi-Wan softly squeezed his hip, making Anakin moan. He freezes, glancing at the man.

Anakin was quietly panting, eyes tightly shut with a light blush.

A shaky smile came to Obi-Wan as he stared at the other with nothing but love and lust. He carefully placed two fingers to Anakin’s chin, tilting it to the side. The scar. _W_ _ho hurt him?_

Obi-Wan hummed, placing a kiss to Anakin’s temple before going over to the window, opening it. “Goodnight, baby boy…” Wind gently blew into his face, curtains flowing with it. Obi-Wan looked up at the moon, it might be a shitty place to live but at least it had a nice view. “I’ll see you later…” He needed to do something about living situations.

Anakin let out a small groan, rubbing his eyes, it was cold. He looked up, finding his room illuminated by the moon and he could’ve sworn he saw someone jump out. “W-what the…” Anakin weakly stood up, going over to the window.

He ran a hand through his hair, slamming the window shut and exiting his room, checking on everyone and everything. When he entered the bathroom, he glanced at the mirror. “The fuck?” He stared wide-eyed at his neck, tracing the small bruises with his fingertips.

* * *

**Wednesday | 7:34 AM | Skywalker Household**

“What’s that?”

Anakin glanced down at his brother as he fixed his hoodie. “What’s what, Rex?” He smiled, ruffling the younger’s blonde spikes.

“On your neck!” Rex spat, not liking the childish tone his older brother was using. He suddenly gasped. “Anakin has a secret someone!”

He ran to the kitchen, a sigh leaving Anakin’s lips as he followed with a scowl. He shoves his hands in his pockets and enters the kitchen a moment after Rex, getting met with a slightly worried Ahsoka.

“You’re dating someone?” She smiled, always knew he couldn’t move on from her death. “Why didn’t you tell us?” It must’ve been nice to see him finally move on with himself.

“I’m not…” Anakin groaned, pinching his nose. “Don’t worry about it, and would you mind telling me how Rex put this…” He gestured to his neck. “To being with someone, he shouldn’t know.”

Ahsoka chuckled, gently tugging on her coat. “I think I’m going to go now… Maul! Dumbass, let’s go!” She spun on her heel, grabbing Maul and dragging him.

“Ahsoka, Sola’s taking you,” Anakin smirked, ruffling her hair before escaping the hellhole of their apartment. It’ll get better someday, it always will at some point, patience was never his thing though. He just needed to work harder, maybe a second job?

Anakin sighed, peacefully walking down the streets. It was cloudy with a slight sprinkle of rain, it’s been like this for a while. Cold sunny mornings and then cloudy rain, calming but annoying.

“Good morning.” A cheery voice came from beside him.

Anakin hummed, looking to his right - “Oh! Obi-Wan, so nice to see you again.” He smiled at the man, taking note of his attire. “Off to work, I suspect?”

“Of course, isn’t everyone?” Obi-Wan laughed, hands clasped behind his back as he tried to keep up with Anakin’s long strides. _Short._

* * *

“Mhmm!” God, he was adorable. “I guess everyone is… Sucks though, I rather sleep in knowing I don’t have to work my ass off for minimum wage.”

That was a lie. _“Oh?_ What do you do?” Easy, Anakin was a mechanic who works under some gambler called Watto who likes to horde every penny, often paying his workers less then what they should get. He’s also been harassed on the job but nothing has been done. 

“Mechanic, quite boring since we don’t get any real challenges just… Minor repairs.” Anakin scoffed a slight hint of _fear_ in his voice. Should he..?

“Ya’know…” Yeah, he would. It’ll bring them closer. “My job has connections… I could get you a bet—”

“N-no! I couldn’t…” Anakin huffed, turning a corner with Obi-Wan right behind. “I’m fine… Plus, why would you do that for someone you barely know?”

 _Barely._ What a joke, he probably knows more about Anakin than anything else. “We’re friends though, right?” Obi-Wan smiled. “Friends help friends.”

Anakin flushed, running a hand through his curls and god he was beautiful with slightly damp hair clinging to his skin, close enough to his fantasizes. “I…”

“Let me do this, please?”

“Fine.” Adorably stubborn brat. “Sure, yeah… Thank you…” He succeeded. Anakin would be closer to him. 'Connections’. Possibly the dumbest thing he could say but he couldn't just say that they needed repairs or upgrades because of his job.

“Alright, what about later today? I’ll pick you up and you can meet the owner?” He suggested, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“Uh, would I need to quit..?” Anakin asked in a small voice, fiddling with his sleeves.

Yes. “If you want too… I’ll let you know now, they pay good, probably better than what you have now.” Anakin needed the money, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t living to his fullest.

Anakin squeaked. “What are the damages? Any idea?” Of course, the more the damage, the more he’d get.

“I don’t know, after a while of testing they’d put you through more and well… You know how it is.” Obi-Wan smiled, casually bumping their shoulders together.

Anakin laughed, Obi-Wan staring in awe at him. It was a beautiful sound, an angelic sound, a pure god-like harmony.

“T-thank you Obi-Wan.” Anakin sniffled, stopping. _Crying?_ “You have no idea how much this means to me…” 

Obi-Wan let out a small shriek as he was pulled into a hug, the taller man’s arms were awkwardly but tightly wrapped around him, face shoved into Obi-Wan’s hair.

The shorter man silently inhaled Anakin’s scent, slowly becoming dizzy due to the strong smell, it was way too addicting. Just like everything Anakin does. He wrapped an arm around Anakin, patting his back.

He pulled away and Obi-Wan had to bite back the annoyed groan that wanted to escape his lips, Anakin fixed his hoodie, letting Obi-Wan catch a glimpse of the markings from last night.

A smirk of ownership made its way on Obi-Wan’s face, staying the whole time they were together.

* * *

**5:32 PM | Unspecified Auto Shop**

Obi-Wan smirked when he saw Anakin exiting the building, he waves the younger man over, Anakin running over to him with a smile.

“Good afternoon my good sir.” Anakin giggles, the other becoming starstruck at the sound. “How are we?”

“Oh? You finally took some lessons to become proper?” Obi-Wan laughed. “And for me, I’m flattered.” He was leaning against his car, staring up at Anakin like he was the most beautiful creature to exist. “We should probably go… She doesn’t like to wait.”

“Oh?” Anakin hummed, blushing when Obi-Wan opened the door for him. _“Why thank you, my good sir.”_

Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin, peacefully leaning against him as he slept. He gently cupped Anakin’s face, thumb tracing his scar. Who would hurt this angel? Obi-Wan sighed, twirling Anakin’s golden curls with his fingers before trailing down. _Again._

His fingers slowly trace down Anakin’s arm, lightly pressing the fabric of the hoodie against Anakin’s arm, _desperate to feel._ Obi-Wan let out a small hitch, eyebrows furrowing as he tugged the sleeve up.

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin’s arm in silence, how did he not come across this information? A scowl came to his face as he tried to remember every single thing he read about Anakin, every time he went to the hospital… Did he not..? Obi-Wan’s hand absentmindedly reached for the young man’s neck, _to strangle him._

He let out a hiss _almost been burnt_ and jerked his hand away. He sighed, pulling the sleeve down before shaking Anakin awake.

* * *

**XXXX | XXXX | XXXX**

Obi-Wan was in a dimly lit office, leg folded over the other as he rested his cheek on his palm. Quinlan was to his right, the man glared at the floor, a distasteful look on his face.

In front of him were nothing but low-level scum, the Neimoidians, a good for nothing family of stupidness. How was he even connected to them?

“I am quite sorry that you _failed_ at supplying our needs.” Out of everything he could’ve done, it was this. “And I—” Obi-Wan groaned, taking out his phone, but one glance at the caller and everything suddenly felt better. “I need to take this, Vos.”

He stood up, walking to the door, a dark smirk coming to his face as Quinlan smashed his fists on the desk. Obi-Wan looked down at his phone, answering it.

“Good afternoon, darling.”

* * *

**Saturday | 2:26 PM | Unspecified street**

_Hey._ _  
__I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later?_

 _Yea that sounds cool :)_ _  
__What time do you wanna meet_

_Around three-thirty?_

_3:30?_ _  
__Okay cool_ _  
__See you then_

Anakin put his phone away, a small grin gracing his face as he walked down the streets. They’ve been a bit distant since they last talked, Obi-Wan has been such a fantastic help, god the man has been nothing but nice to him.

But Anakin couldn’t stop himself from feeling bad, he was persuaded too easily. He let out a small hiss as he scratched his arm. How stupid was he? What would his parents think if he let his life get controlled by someone else?

Anakin looked up, maneuvering through the busy crowds to a more spacious area. He adjusts his sleeves, letting out a small squeak as a fight broke out somewhere close. Goddammit. Anakin huffed, hanging his head low as he walked.

“We need to stop bumping into another.” Anakin whimpered, glancing at the man before him, offering a tiny smile.

“Y-yeah… We really should.” He laughed, a friendly sound among friends. “What do you say about going out now?”

Obi-Wan blushed, looking at his watch. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Anakin grinned, pulling the other along. “I have this scary movie at my house, we should watch it!” Obi-Wan smiled fondly at the younger man, letting himself get dragged away.

* * *

**3:12 PM | Skywalker household**

Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin, a smirk harbouring his face as the young man gently leaned against him, arms crossed and eyes half-lidded, he was tired, how cute.

_“The families at the in-laws.”_

It almost sounded like an invitation to fuck him, and the way Anakin eagerly pulled him, like they were together and going to… Obi-Wan ever so desperately wanted to take the other right here and now.

“Hey, Obi-Wan?” Anakin murmured, it was quiet, almost unheard.

“Yeah?” He glanced over at the other man who was now looking at him with big blue eyes, the type that’d fuel his wildest dreams.

“Thank you, thank you for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block should be illegal- uh- Anyone know good crime movies? Ones that involve mafia n' that good shit? The Godfather wasn't enough-
> 
> Any questions come ask me on [Tumblr🧡](https://star-sargent.tumblr.com/)


	6. Small World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It began with someone strangling the other.
> 
> And then sweetness poured down onto the godly statue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to re-write it because I felt it became quite childish in the other way I did it. Though it will go in the same direction as before. 👀

**Week 2 | Wednesday | 9:24 PM**

“It’s called love.”

“Love? Quinlan you idiot, I don’t love him.” Obi-Wan shook his head, watching as the other frowned, quickly going to glare at him. “I adore Anakin. He’s perfect.

“Obi, your office is littered in photos of him. Does he know you’ve taken them?” Obi-Wan tensed, grabbing Quinlan’s collar and yanking him close, not bothering to bat an eye towards him.

“We’re in public, behave you, insolent child.” He growled, making the other wince.

“We’re surrounded by dead people…” Quinlan glanced over in the direction of someone who was bleeding out. “Dying, dying people.” Obi-Wan groaned, shoving him away before walking off. “You’ve become so… _Edgy_ lately.”

“Anakin’s been talking to people, I don’t like them.” Obi-Wan hissed.

“Oh, she’s been talking to people.” He mocked. “Oh, she went out for coffee with her _sister._ She’s gone on a date with someone her _family_ put her with but also! Doesn’t know I exist.” Obi-Wan looked over at Quinlan, glaring at him. “Don’t start this again.”

“The only thing I’m annoyed about is that your wife has flirted with him.”

“Ventress flirts with everyone, if she’s doing it she knows you’re watching him work. So stop being a creep and do your bloody job!” Quinlan shouted as Obi-Wan strayed further. “Would _she_ want this?” Obi-Wan froze, lowering his head for a second before continuing off. “Just try not to kill your next lover.”

* * *

**Week 3 | Wednesday | 3:48 PM | Skywalker Household**

It was cute, listening to Anakin ramble about whatever he could pull from the line of his life. He was comfortable talking to Obi-Wan, not a lot of hesitance when it came to growing up with his adoptive siblings, though they both knew he was trying to hide something.

Obi-Wan respected it, letting Anakin pull out the small bits of his past that he wanted to share.

“What about you?” Anakin had asked, fiddling with one of his curls before wrapping it around his finger. “I only know that you’re a ginger that saved my life.”

A small smile found its way on Obi-Wan’s face as he watched the other man. “Not much about me, I guess you could say I’m the CEO of--”

“Really?” Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan from his position on the floor, awe evident in his eyes. “That’s amazing!” His smile could only become bigger as Anakin began to ramble about movies and how they failed to portray business characters properly, Obi-Wan didn’t fake it, he was caught on every single word and how sweet he sounded.

This was the most golden moment Obi-Wan could ever ask for, he was struck watching Anakin's pretty pink lips move with each word.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm annoying you, aren't I?" He murmured, pulling out the cuffed parts of his sleeves, hiding his hands. "I didn't mean to--"

"Anakin, it's okay, I don’t mind.” He likes hearing Anakin's voice, that's what. “I like hearing you talk, it’s fascinating.”

"Oh…" Anakin paused, digging his nails into the fabric that covered his palms. "T-thanks." He blushed, grimacing before giving Obi-Wan a smug look. “It’s my pleasure that I could help fuel your _wildest_ dreams.”

“Dear oh, mine, I would love to hear you speak some more.” Anakin sat up, on one knee with the other grasping at the couch, a small smirk resting on his face. “So if you may…”

Anakin bit his lip, trying to stop himself from bursting into a fit of laughter. “Oh, honey… I would love to...” He lowered his head, letting out a small giggle before looking back up. “I--”

“Are you both okay?” Obi-Wan whipped his head towards the door, a friendly smile forming, hiding the scowl that wanted to make itself known. A small group of children - Anakin’s family. The one with black and red hair began to usher three of them away, glancing at the girl that stood in front with a disgusted look as they left. “We didn’t need to see that.”

Obi-Wan let out a small chuckle as Anakin jolted up, immediately trying to come up with excuses that it wasn’t what she thought, the harmless act of defending them both just made them seem more guilty. It brought a real smile to Obi-Wan’s face.

“Mind introducing us?” The girl questioned. Obi-Wan could almost stare in awe at her face paint decorated in tribal-like symbols, she also had white hair with blue stripes along with beads.

The other had something similar, but besides that, the thing that caught his eyes was his prosthetic leg - runs in the family by the looks of it. 

“Ahsoka, Maul. This is Obi-Wan.” Anakin groaned, quickly putting on a cheerful facade. “Obi-Wan, my adoptive siblings… I guess I’ll have to introduce you to the others later.”

“Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker.” She nodded towards him, latching onto the other’s wrist and pulling him along. Obi-Wan offered a faint smile at the ‘Maul’ kid, earning a glare.

“I don’t believe they like me.” He murmured, looking over at Anakin with a frown. The other man gave him a gentle smile.

“They don’t like me having any friends at all.” Anakin sighed, moving onto the couch besides Obi-Wan. “Sorry about them, they’re friendlier towards people they know properly.”

The two fell into silence for a moment until Anakin broke it with a giggle, causing them both to burst into laughter. “I need to go, I’ll see you later?” Obi-Wan managed to choke out as their laughter died out.

“Of course, thanks.” Anakin placed a hand on his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to start anything, sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“Anakin, it’s fine.” He didn’t mind, they’ve become quite close over these few days. Obi-Wan didn’t know a day where they weren’t talking to another. He’s come to treasure every second of it, even if it has torn him away from his _job._ Anakin let out a quiet giggle, warming Obi-Wan’s heart.

* * *

**6:32 PM**

“So who was he?” Rex asked, throwing bunches of pillows and blankets in front of the couch before going to make a small fort. “Commander said he was your boyfriend.”

“He’s not, just a friend who’s helped me a while ago. Didn’t mean for you to meet him like that.” Anakin waved him off. “Don’t listen to your sister.” He added, hooking his laptop to the TV.

Maul and Ahsoka were in the kitchen making popcorn while arguing over the fact Ahsoka invited her girlfriend. Cody and Savage were looking for nerf guns, having a plan they shared with Rex - he overheard - that they were going to attack the others. Revenge for stealing their stash of lollies or something.

“It’s in my hair, you idiot!”

“It’s a good look for you.”

Anakin glanced over towards the kitchen, quickly scowling before getting off the couch. “That is too much butter.” He murmured, cupping Maul’s chin and tilting his head to the side. “Go have a quick shower.” His gaze met Ahsoka’s. “You lost Morai privileges.”

“My bird!” She squeaked and lunged at Anakin. He somehow managed to dodge as she fell to the floor, letting out a small chuckle before racing to her room, softening with his footsteps as he passed a small crib. “Rex you ass!” Anakin glanced over at the doorway, snorting at the sight of Ahsoka getting rained upon with foam bullets.

He smiled, gently pulling out the small plush from under her pillow before setting it between the two infants, Leia’s eyes fluttered open for a second before her small hands latched onto it.

“How could y--”

“They’re sleeping, wake them up and you’re on diaper duty.”

Her face became one of disgust for a moment, a small sigh falling for her lips as she walked to Anakin’s side. “Barriss invited her cousin, worry about Maul trying not to strangle him.”

“He’s been begging to come to the shooting range with me.” Anakin hummed in a slight warning tone, brushing a few strands of hair out of luke’s face.

“Maul’s like some evil crime-boss that wants and wants, but only to give back to the people who he loves,” Ahsoka muttered, letting her head rest against Anakin’s bicep. “He’s one step ahead like he knows what's going to happen and he’ll use it to his advantage to reel out whatever he can.” He raised an eyebrow as her hands began to sway in small motions. “He’d rip the title of superiority from someone and then blast their head off before stealing everything. Maul knows something and I believe it to be about your boyfriend, he’s been strange ever since that.”

Anakin’s face scrunched in confusion. “You’ve been reading too many crime books if you’re going to play detective find out who’s been stealing my fruit gummies.”

“You have fruit gummies? You ass!” She hissed, elbowing him. He offered a faint grin before placing his hands on her shoulders, pushing her out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. “You didn’t fight back, you are dating him.”

“Obi-Wan’s been my friend for almost a month now, shut up.”

* * *

**Week 2 | Saturday | 10:17 AM**

“That’s disgusting.” Obi-Wan weakly chuckled.

“Ventress said it was normal, I mean-- Who just continues to fix the engine when there’s literally blood spilt all over it. I found a finger in the glove compartment.” Anakin shuddered. “I’ve seen cars that were in illegal races, a few splatters of blood here and there but nothing to where it looks like a lamb was slaughtered and then cooked on the overheating engine, the blood was sizzling!”

“You should ask for a raise.”

“Obi-Wan, I beg of you, please. Believe me.” He crossed his arms, glaring at the ginger. “Next you know I’m going to find someone’s head.”

“Bet on that?” Obi-Wan laughed at Anakin’s disgusted face.

“I’ll mail it to you, horse head with a human one stuffed inside.” Anakin shook his cup before chucking it in the trash as they passed. “I’m sure my brother would love to set it for you.”

“You have a brother?” He knew a lot about Anakin’s family, but knowing more wouldn’t hurt, the personal memories always hit harder.

“Yeah, Maul. Sweet kid but he’s taken after my emo phase.” Obi-Wan struggled to hold back another laugh. “He has this ability to see the future in my opinion, or he’s gotten used to our patterns. I and the others are quite repetitive.”

“Others? You have more family?”

“Four younger brothers and one sister. And then there are my children, Luke and Leia. Uh,” Anakin hesitated for a moment, biting his lip as he looked away. “They’re my _adoptive_ siblings, me and my _wife_ got them out of the orphanage we used to live in because the owners were quite shitty.”

“You’re an orphan?” Anakin winced, waiting for Obi-Wan to turn disgusted. “Sorry to hear that, my parents died in a bank robbery when I was sixteen, instead of living with my uncle I ended up with my father’s co-worker. He was a prick.”

“I didn’t mean to make this topic rise, sorry…” Anakin stuffed his hands in his pockets. Obi-Wan sighed, turning his attention away from Anakin and onto the onlookers who stared, disgusted by the fact Anakin came out in a skirt.

So Anakin was married? He let the thought sink in. Anakin was an Orphan. So they were that same? In many ways, it appears.

“It’s fine. So? Who’s the lucky lady?” Obi-Wan forced a small chuckle out of himself, side-glancing over at the other just in time to notice his lips twitch up.

“Her name was Padmé, we were together in high-school before she graduated, soon I joined and lived with her family until I got everyone else out of the godforsaken place.” Anakin’s face fell, more grief than before. “She died the same way my mother did, shot and died in my arms as I cried for help in some alley.” He looked Obi-Wan dead in the eye, a sneer decorating his face. “I want to kill them! I want to have all of their heads mounted above my bed.”

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin in awe as he glared at the ground. “I understand the feeling of revenge.” He muttered. Obi-Wan’s gotten the revenge he desires but if it appeared Anakin was having the same troubles, he could lend a hand. “They were sentenced five years to prison, I had to deal with those criminals walking freely after they killed a handful of people that day.” It would take time to learn the name of the orphanage. He could probably look for Anakin’s wife and see what he can find, if Obi-Wan’s never come across this before then it’ll take a while to find what he needs. Padmé, Padmé who? He could go through Anakin’s school records, wasn’t she a year older? Of course, she was, he could probably find them in some ‘cutest couple’ page.

Just the thought of that seemed to anger him.

“Obi-wan?” He glanced over at Anakin, furrowing his eyebrows as he seemed to forget how tall he was. He met Anakin’s eye, calming at the sight of those pretty ocean ones that warmed his heart. “You’re zoning out.” Obi-Wan gave him a confused look. “You said that if you begin to zone out to bring you back? Last week or something?”

“Right, sorry.” Obi-Wan nodded towards him, earning a small smile with a light blush detailing that beautiful face.

* * *

**Week 3 | Monday | 4:02 PM | Twelve stripes**

_Fuck_ _  
_ _Obi-Wan you won’t believe this I did finf a head in the backseat sadly no horse head_ _  
_ _Find*_

 _Don’t hold me to my word._ _  
_ _I’ll offer you coffee if you send me a photo._

 _Ew I can’’t_ _  
_ _I don’t want the FBI on my ass_ _  
_ _I know its grate but no_ _  
_ _Great*_ _  
_ _I have to go bye <3 _

_Of course. Have a good day._

“Skywalker, I found a little brat at the door.”

“What? Oh, no... “ Anakin snapped his head towards the door, freezing at the sight of his young brother. “Uh, I didn’t do this?” He noticed the amused look on Ventress’s face, wanting to flip her off was a desperate voice in his head but to have both gloved hands occupied with a decapitated head was a no go.

“Knew you’d kill someone someday.” Maul chuckled. “School finished, Ahsoka took the others back but I wanted to stop by, you don’t mind do you?”

“You’re calm with this?” He could almost gag at the sight, _the smell._ “Ah, nevermind, you like gore.”

“So this is your job? Cleaning up crime scenes, weren’t you a mechanic?” Maul followed Anakin as he walked off.

“Still am, I just now specialize in crime cars.” He weakly laughed, smiling back at his brother. “We make them good as new, half mechanic, half crime cleaner.” Maul furrowed his eyebrows, a devilish grin coming to his face. “You’re too young, seventeen in a while is bullshit.”

“You don’t like this, do you?”

“It pays well.”

With that Anakin sped off.

Maul shook his head before spinning on his heel and going back to where they came from. He slumped at a desk, resting his cheek against the cool metal. He was related to so many people through adoption, of course, and just had to have a prosthetic meant he had more family than he’d ever know. Maul sighed, pulling away from the desk and letting himself spin on the chair. He sat calmly, watching as the world spun around him, it looked like chaos with the blur of colours, a world that forever rotates with danger becoming more of a problem.

He jumped away from the chair, stumbling before coming back in contact with the desk. A quiet sigh fell from his lips as he glanced over at a small potted plant that appeared to be dying. “Wow, more to take care of?”

Many few things decorated the table, leaving Maul to assume it belonged to his brother. The small framed photo was a big give-off considering it was of everyone. Skywalker was in the middle, holding his children with Tano’s arms wrapped around him. Both Fett’s were to his left, making some silly face. He was there, to the right holding his brother who seemed more interested in trying to hold female baby Skywalker.

A gentle smile found its way to his face as he lowered his head. It happened a week after Amidala’s passing, the twins were still newborns, looking so much younger then they did now.

His hand curled around the top, gently lifting it before his attention was caught onto another picture hidden underneath. This one was of four, Skywalker and a ginger looking over at the other two with a disgusted look, he could recognize one of the two, one being the lady he met earlier and the other some guy with dreadlocks.

The ginger’s hand was behind Anakin, in a stiff position as if he was trying to resist the urge of wrapping it around his neck.

* * *

**Week 3 | Friday | 5:42 PM | XXXX**

“He’s not answering!” Obi-Wan hissed, pacing in front of Quinlan. “What am I supposed to do?”

“He must be having dinner with his family.”

“Anakin’s supposed to be working today, Ventress said he left early because someone came in. They convinced him to leave and they went somewhere, she mentioned that earlier that week his brother came over.”

“So what? He’s with family.” Obi-Wan looked up at Quinlan, glaring at him. “Oh, what? You can’t go one second without hearing from him you freak? Obi-Wan you’re obsessed, grow up, you’re acting like a love-struck child who’d throw secret letters towards their crush.” He watched as Obi-Wan paused. “My daughter is staying over for the week, you wake her up and Ventress will have your ass.”

“Nice to see you have a perfect family.” Obi-Wan bit out. “I need to stay at your office, the one across from Anakin’s apartment building. This weekend, that’s all.”

“Make sure you clean up after yourself if there’s one bottle left somewhere, I will litter your bedroom with claymores.”

“I doubt you’d find any.”

* * *

**7:43 PM**

“Obi-Wan?”

“Oh, Anakin…”

“What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be with your family or something?” He intertwined his arm with Obi-Wan’s, connecting their hands. “You’re freezing.”

“I’m fine, what are you doing out at this time?”

“I… Ha, I took my brother to the shooting range, I guess I got into it too…” That’s when Obi-Wan noticed his brother a few steps behind, muttering curses. “I think I might take Ahsoka next.” Anakin laughed.

“Well, every day the world becomes worse. It would probably be fore the best or self-defence.” Or it could lead him to death if he accidentally messes up, they don’t seem like the people to let something go.

“She’s taken gymnastics before the orphanage, during that time I got a job so I could pay for her martial arts.” His eyes fluttered half shut. “I’m thinking about everyone taking some style of fighting.”

So a bunch of kids could probably kick his ass if he did anything to Anakin.

Sounds…

_Wonderful._

He’d hate to kill kids, the last time he did something like that he teared up. It was a moment of weakness from wanting to start a family with his late wife, she hated the idea of children, saying her nephew was enough. She’d probably rule some kingdom with a caring hand, yet she insisted that a child would interfere with her schedule.

But now he has Anakin, he’d take care of it all like a proper housewife, living care-free while Obi-Wan worked.

“You must have somewhere to be… I’ll be off I guess.” Anakin pulled away, making Obi-Wan want to bring him back, to feel the warmth that radiated off him. “It’s funny how much we run into each other on the streets…” 

“Small world. Seems to shrink every day.” Obi-Wan reached for Anakin’s hand, pulling away before they could touch. “Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow, who knows?” Anakin grinned, looking up as snow began to spill from the clouds.

“Maybe…” He licked his lips, looking over at Obi-Wan. “I’m coming up to my stop… Bye…” Anakin looked like he wanted to say more but instead, he paused, offering his hand to Maul who grumbled something before taking it. He looked stupid holding Anakin’s head, like a toddler with less of a brain then a rock, it let jealousy enter his heart. Anakin pulled him along, stopping for a second to turn around and wave.

Maul took that time to glare at him.

Maybe now Obi-Wan could understand why children were killed. For a moment his lingered behind, watching as they disappeared into the old run-down apartment complex they call home. He really needed to do something about that, it’d appear creepy if he did it now, in a year or so would be enough.

It took a few minutes before Obi-Wan decided to go to Quinlan’s office, already raiding his books, in hopes of getting his mind off Anakin. But he soon found himself staring out that same window where he first laid eyes on Anakin.

At least he didn’t have to worry about never seeing Anakin again, they always crossed paths, planned or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://star-sargent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
